


The Honeymoon Period

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Honeymoon, Love Triangle, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are on their honeymoon, though Ignis can't seem to shake Ardyn from his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis almost wished he had spent the flight asleep like his husband, instead of up planning their itinerary, once Gladio scooped him up the second they made it into their room.

"Gladi-haha, Gladio, put me down!" 

"Mmm, no, straight to bed with you, sir." 

"Gladio, it's the afternoon! It's too early to--" 

Gladio plopped him onto the bed, and was already taking his t-shirt off.

"Ignis, I'm surprised I didn't try to have sex with you on the flight."

"I hear those bathrooms are quite cramped for that." 

Gladio didn't need to know Ignis spoke from experience, an experience he an Ardyn both agreed they'd never retry. 

"First class privacy, baby. I'll buy out that whole cabin for you."

Ignis smirked as he sat up, removing his shirt and discarding it. He held a leg up for Gladio to remove his heel, which he did, and dropped to the floor. He removed the other himself, and dropped it off the side of the bed as Gladio toed his own shoes off and climbed onto the bed.

Smirks, and newly wed lust, Gladio moved onto Ignis on all fours, embracing his husband, and pressing their lips together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One orgasm down, clothes strewn everywhere, and a used condom tied off on the nightstand, Ignis nuzzled into Gladio's bare chest. 

"Tell me where you want to go, baby." 

"Mm...I'd enjoy a gondola ride...I read about a museum I believe we'd both enjoy..." 

Ignis nuzzled him again, though in lieu of a loving response, Gladio's stomach growled.

"Perhaps some dinner is in order." 

"Room service?" 

Ignis was already up and grabbing the guidebook. 

"In another country?" He scoffed. "Not likely. Not without something keeping me in bed." Ignis realized as soon as he said it, and saw the smirk cross his husband's lips. "No, Gladio, no!" He tried to put a hand out to dissuade his groom. Ignis had to giggle at the face Gladio was pulling, part goofy-enticing, part seduction. 

Part looking like Ignis was dinner. He backed away from Gladio, still caught in a fit of laughter.

"Gladio, please, I'm not ready for a second round quite yet." 

Gladio smiled, and tugged Ignis into a hug. 

"Okay, okay. You can be dessert then. Bring the guidebook back to bed, I'm gonna start us a bath."

Gladio gestured toward the bathroom. Ignis held out the book. 

"Here, you peruse while you handle that. I'll unpack."

Gladio accepted the book with a dramatic "ughhh, fine," and moved to the bathroom. 

Ignis felt the smile still tugging at his cheeks. 

_I love him._

He sighed contently as he moved to pick up his bags, and place them on the bed. He began to unpack, smirking at the items in the suitcase. He cocked an eyebrow as he picked up a garment bag, and unzipped it. A white tailored dress shirt, a jacket with tailcoats beneath, and trousers over the hanger sat inside. 

"Gladiolus?" Ignis asked, voice curious, but stern. 

"Fuck, what did I do?" Gladio called back from the bathroom. 

"Tailcoats, darling?"

"....shit." Gladio said, realizing what he was referring to. "You weren't supposed to see that yet!" 

Ignis hung up the garment bag, and moved to squint at his husband through the open doorway. Gladio winced as soon as he turned to see his husband's expression.

"What have you planned?" 

"I can't tell you yet!" 

"Gladio..." Ignis pouted, shooting Gladio the largest puppy eyes he could muster.

"Oh god, not the puppy eyes. Iggy, baby, do-don't, fuckin'...ugh. Those eyes are killer, Iggs. Go in my suitcase, there's a black box. You can open it."

Ignis blew him a kiss before returning to the suitcases, and opening Gladio's. 

He found the box in question, and slipped the silken ribbon from it. 

Upon opening it, he saw two masks, with opposite designs. One, a sun motif, golden and sprawling across the right eye portion on a burgundy mask. The opposite, a crescent moon motif, silver over his left eye over a dark blue mask. 

"Are we going to a masquerade ball?" Ignis called to his husband. 

"Maybe." Gladio turned the faucet off, and stepped out of the bathroom, motioning for Ignis to join him. Ignis did, abandoning the box and walking over, to be immediately embraced by an arm around his hip. "You said you always liked the intrigue of them."

He did, though Ignis hadn't told him that he enjoyed the mystery and anonymity of them as well. His mind flashed back to Ardyn bringing him to a fetish ball, every guest behind a mask, various stations to try out various toys. A vivid memory of Ardyn's smirk underneath a mask, thick, dark burgundy leather covering the upper half of his face. The memory of Ardyn running his hands down his sides in the tight corset. 

Though all Gladio saw was the smile across his lips, tinged with nostalgia. 

"Do you remember every little detail I say?" 

"Mmm..." Gladio grinned, and leaned to steal a quick kiss. "Only ones I can use to make you happy. Everything else just, in one ear out the other." 

Ignis returned the kiss, lingering a moment to enjoy Gladio's lips. Chapped slightly, but plush, he made a mental note to find him a lip balm before dinner. 

"Let's get in the bath while it's still warm. We'll bring the guide book, find something good to eat." Gladio held it up, and handed it to his spouse.

Ignis accepted it, and flipped to dining. 

"Feeling anything particular?" He asked Gladio, as the larger man stepped into the bath. 

"You." He held an arm out to him, trying to grab at his thighs. Ignis chuckled, and swatted at him with the book.

"I'm not on the menu, darling." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Silken pillows surrounded him. He ran his hand over them, noticing the gold shackles around his wrists. He heard himself make a quiet noise of panic, and tried to pull his legs to him. One was outstretched, a matching shackle around his ankle. He lie inside a massive golden cage, and wrapped his fingers around the bars._

_He heard the voice, deep, sweet._

_"Enjoying your new home, my pet?_

He opened his eyes, shaken awake by Ardyn's voice in his dream. He immediately brought an arm up. No shackles. No cage. Only Gladio's peaceful breathing beside him, and the looming feeling of claustrophobia. He rolled over to check his watch. Only 1:30 am. He'd not been asleep long. 

He exhaled heavily, trying to will Ardyn from his subconscious as he rolled over to snuggle up against his husband. Gladio made a small, contented noise, and wrapped an arm around him. 

Ignis nuzzled against his bare chest, and let sleep take him again. 

_Ardyn's office. He watched himself sharing a coffee with him. He watched himself faint into his arms. He watched Ardyn carry his unconscious frame into his home, and bind him tightly to the bed. Fasten the gag around his mouth. Ardyn pressed his hand against Ignis' crotch, leaning to whisper._

_"Such a pretty captive."_

He shot up in bed, startled. He felt his dick throb, and looked at it, erect beneath the pooled sheets. 

"You okay, baby...?"

His husband's voice, sleepy beside him. He turned to look at him. 

"Yes, my love. Just a strange dream. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Gladio sat up, and rubbed over Ignis' back. He glanced down to see the obvious, despite the sheets.

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Mmh." Ignis made a small noise, considering. "I...was kidnapped from work."

Gladio grinned teasingly, nodding towards Ignis' crotch. You wanna get kidnapped baby?" 

Ignis felt the flush over his cheeks, and gently shoved his husband. 

"-I- wasn't the one that dreamt about a steak and woke up hard." 

"Was a good steak." Gladio smirked, and pulled his spouse back to the bed. "C'mon. It's only five."

"Ugh..." 

Gladio pulled Ignis to snuggle back up to him. 

"Besides, baby." Gladio said as he buried his nose in Ignis' hair. "I'd kick his ass if he ever tried it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke again, sunlight filtering through the curtains leading to the balcony. Gladio still slept peacefully beside him, and he took a moment to watch him. His broad chest raised and fell, the sheets gathered haphazardly around his hips, most likely lost in a fit of turning. He pulled the blanket slightly higher to protect his husband's modesty, letting his fingertips graze over his warm skin briefly. 

He grabbed his watch to check the time again. Seven am. He gave a small sigh, and raised to sit on the bed. Long legs swung to rest his feet on the floor, and stand. 

Ignis wandered soundlessly around the room til he found a robe, donning it and finding the room service menu on the bedside table beside his glasses and phone. 

He took both with him to the balcony, where he sat in a long reclining chair, stretching out his legs and basking in the dawn's light. 

A click of the power button on his phone brought a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. 

_I trust your honeymoon is treating you well?_

A text from Ardyn. He found himself smiling slightly. Judging by the time, it would be about two in the morning at home. He replied anyway. 

_Yes, sir. Though, I had a strange dream._

He sat his phone down, fully expecting Ardyn to be asleep. He opened the room service menu, and heard his phone buzz. 

_Oh?_

Ignis' brow furrowed slightly in pleased surprise. He crossed his legs, and tapped out a response. 

_Two actually. In one you kept me in a gilded cage, in the other, you kidnapped me._

He kept his phone in hand, through turned his attention back to the menu. He only made it one item farther before a response came. 

_Sounds like a lovely time. Have me on the brain, dear?_

Ignis glanced away. Caught red handed. 

_Clearly subconsciously. We're attending a masquerade._

He paused before sending an additional text. 

_Do you remember when last we attended one?_

He let his mind give way to reminiscence, watching the three dots trail across the screen. 

_How could I forget? You in that half corset with the jacket. That must have been...five years ago, now? Still upset I tore that skirt?_

Ignis snorted quietly, remembering how heartbroken he was at the loss of the body conforming skirt with the lace side paneling. 

_I liked that skirt._

He heard Gladio sit up in bed, and turned with a smile. 

"Good morning, darling." 

He turned back to his phone to type out an addendum. 

_Gladio's up. Chat later._

_Stay safe, dear._

Ignis stood, and wandered into the room, phone and menu in hand. He sauntered directly to his spouse, to lean and press a good morning kiss to his lips. 

"Room service?" He gestured to the menu, his phone unintentionally obscured by it. 

__"Only if you take that robe off and get back in this damned bed with me."_ _

__Ignis smirked, and let the robe slip from his shoulders._ _

__"That was the plan."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis heard the bathroom door open as he looked himself over in the mirror. He pawed at his face, always feeling slightly strange when he forwent his glasses for contacts. He glanced in the mirror's reflection, waiting for his husband to exit the bathroom. After a billow of steam, he saw him.

"How do I look, darling?" 

Gladio exited the bathroom with only a towel haphazardly dangling from his hips, hair drenched, and droplets of water dotting his tanned abs. He looked Ignis from head to toe, watching him admire his outfit. 

Five inch polished black leather stiletto boots covered his feet, with slouch cuffs reaching above his ankles. Tight black trousers ran up his legs, hugging every curve of his lithe calves and thighs, and leaving little to the imagination. Gladio paused to look at the slight curvature of his ass. 

His eyes trailed upward to silver-gray corset boned-vest, the most difficult portion of the outfit to plan. While Ignis was on a business trip, he visited a custom corsetier with his measurements. A far greater undertaking than he had initially prepared himself for, he not only had to have the satin imported and dyed to be the exact color to match the moon in his husband's mask, he had to hire an additional seamstress and embroiderer to design and implement the fine silver thread filigree. 

It was worth every penny as far as Gladio was concerned, not only for how it looked, but to see Ignis' breathless reaction when he presented him with it. Ignis fidgeted with the hem of the vest, cut not squared, but pointed on each side to lie just over his belt, and hug his hips. He ran his thumb down the shiny silver eyehooks in the center. The boning made his waist look impossibly thin, the navy satin ribbon cinching him tucked away to be unobtrusive. 

Gladio turned Ignis to face him, adjusting the skinny collar of his white button down shirt, letting his thumb graze over his husband's neck, and down to the silk navy tie tucked into the cinched vest.

"I think you look like you got ready without me." Gladio smirked, his tone sultry. "How did you manage to get yourself into that vest without help?"

Ignis responded with a coy smirk of his own.

"Practice, and flexibility. Besides, how else do you expect me to keep my underthings a secret?" 

"I packed them!" Gladio laughed. He slipped his towel from his waist, and raised it to his hair. Ignis' eyes trailed downward, his lips curling into a slight smirk at Gladio's damp pubes. He responded teasingly. 

"But you've not seen them on me, have you dearest?" 

He had him there. Gladio already couldn't wait to get his husband home, and see the matching silver-gray lace shorts, soft enough to leave no lines under his trousers. He wondered if Ignis wore the stockings and garters he had packed. Another pain in the ass to find matching. 

Another worthwhile cause as far as Gladio was concerned. 

Gladio leaned to press a kiss to Ignis' lips, and tried to feel over Ignis' ass. Ignis swatted him gently away, knowing what he was trying to feel for. Gladio pouted, jutting out his plush bottom lip slightly, then waving his hand flippantly.

"Fine, fine. I have my own surprises planned for tonight anyway." 

Ignis' brow furrowed.

"Gladio, you know I-"

"-hate surprises." Gladio interjected. "I know, baby. I promise you'll like this one though." 

Ignis ran a hand over his spouse's bare side, looking to him with seductive eyes. 

"Are you certain I can't coerce you into telling me?" He asked, voice teasing. He ran his hand back up, and thumbed over Gladio's nipple.

Gladio wiggled away with a smile, and a small laugh.

"No, I know damn well you can, which is why -I-" He walked over to the closet, and grabbed the garment bag with his outfit. "am getting dressed before you try to get it out of me." 

"Damn." Ignis chuckled. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, and crossed his legs. Gladio stole a kiss as he walked by. 

"Your hair looks good, by the way."

Ignis reclined on his elbows and leaned to double check it in the mirror. His standard pompadour, coiffed perfectly, with a deliberately stray portion gracing his forehead.

"I've done nothing different...?" 

"Maybe it's the no glasses. Normally I only see you like that when we're in bed, and by that point your hair's a little..." Gladio winked at him, and shut the bathroom door as Ignis threatened to toss a pillow with a mock-offended laugh.

He pulled out his phone, and fiddled with it. A notification bubble sat above his messages. He poked at it, knowing there was only one possible source.

_Your masquerade is tonight, is it not?_  
He smiled slightly at the text. Ardyn. 

_Yes, sir. I've just finished preparing._

_I'm sure you look lovely, as always._

_I'll be sure to take a photo before we leave._

He heard the bathroom door open, and turned to look at Gladio. 

Clad in Ignis' favorite black trousers, the ones he so eloquently said made Gladio's ass look like he could bounce a quarter off of it, and a tailored black shirt to match, Ignis felt his breath hitch. 

"Black on black, darling? I love the silhouette, don't misunderstand, but--"

"Hold your horses, I just packed the other pieces in the wrong bag."

Ignis smirked as Gladio walked by, watching his ass all the way to the closet. He found another garment bag, and set it on the bed next to Ignis.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise. Shut 'em, come on babe." Gladio pouted again, causing Ignis to roll his eyes. 

"Very well, darling." 

He closed his eyes and waited. He heard the zipper being pulled down, some shuffling, then a fingertip on his nose. He tilted his head up to press a kiss to Gladio's fingertip.

"May I?" 

"Yep, go ahead."

Ignis opened his eyes to see Gladio had added a vest to match his mask. Deep red, with gold brocade that shimmered in the light. Tailored to negate the need of a strap in the back, and darted in the center to accentuate his waist, Ignis reached up to run a finger over a golden design. 

"Ohh...darling, that's lovely."

"Figured it'd look good under the lights." 

He held his hand out to Ignis. Ignis sat up and accepted it, standing as his husband brought his knuckles to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them. 

"Jackets in the closet?"

"Yes."

Ignis wandered over to grab his and place it on with a flourish. The jacket fit snug around his waist, held closed by only two silver buttons. The slightly shimmery fabric of his vest poked out by his collar. Long black coat tails curved back over his legs, reaching to the backs of his knees. 

Gladio grabbed his, a much more understated piece, standard black. Ignis turned to button his husband's jacket. He stepped back to look him over, and shook his head. 

"What?" 

Ignis leaned, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of Gladio's shirt. He parted the sides, and exposed his throat and very top of his chest; Any further, and Ignis would have been able to see the crest of his tattoo. 

"Much better." 

Gladio smirked, and leaned to steal a kiss.

"Shall we?"

"Just a moment." Ignis tugged Gladio in front of the full length mirror, pulling his phone out and snapping a picture of their outfits. He double checked the photo with a slight smile. 

"Perfect."

He sent the photo to Ardyn on their way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The happy couple each held their mask in their hand as they approached the dock. Night had fallen, and their path slowly became illuminated by colorful lanterns lining the side of the dock.

Gladio held Ignis' hand protectively as they walked. They approached a man in jester regalia, a brightly colored jerkin and mask to match. 

"Good evening, gentlemen! If you could, please don your masks! They are to remain on for the duration of the evening!" 

The jester hopped onto the dock railing with a grand gesture, and leaned to wave Gladio and Ignis down the path.

Ignis took a last look at his unmasked husband, and stole a quick kiss. Gladio pulled his mask on, and helped Ignis fasten his. 

He took Ignis' hand again as they walked down the short pier to the awaiting gondola. Gladio had to smile when he glanced at Ignis, and saw him enamored by the sight of it all. 

"You said you wanted a gondola ride."

Ignis chuckled quietly, and smiled at his spouse.

"That I did." 

He carefully stepped into the gondola, heels clicking, and Gladio following. He flattened his coat tails and sat. 

Gladio sat beside him, and felt Ignis' arm coil around his. 

"This is beautiful, Gladio..."

Gladio leaned to place a kiss on Ignis' pompadour, as the gondolier pushed off the dock. He squirmed his arm free of his spouse, and wrapped it around him. 

Ignis snuggled up against him, looking up at the moonlit sky. 

"Do we have to take the gondola back as well?" 

"Mmhm." Gladio answered, his voice hushed. 

"I'm sure it'll be even lovelier later." 

Ignis held his hand out to take Gladio's, glancing down to admire the glint of the moonlight off of their wedding rings. 

He pinched Gladio's hand to get his attention, and nodded towards the dock. 

"Oh, wow..."

The couple stared at the pier, already populated with partygoers. Masked men and women in various states of dress, some in period costume, some in states of undress. A strange cacophony of colors. 

"Goodness. I'm afraid we may be underdressed, my love." 

"I don't know babe. Judging my some of them, I could have come in a towel and a mask." 

Gladio gestured to a man in a toga, and Grecian style plaster mask. Ignis stifled a chuckle, and gently smacked his spouse as they docked. 

"Behave."

"Not a chance." 

Gladio stood first, stepping onto the dock and holding his hand out to Ignis. Ignis accepted his assistance, stepping carefully onto the dock after thanking the gondolier. They laced their fingers together as they moved through the crowd. 

"Rather sultry, darling."

Ignis tilted his head toward a couple, already engaged in not so much a dance, as clothed fornication. 

"Someone hit the wine early!" Gladio joked. 

Ignis looked over the crowd as his spouse pulled him towards a bar on the far side, though something caught his eye. 

At another bar, to the right side of the crowd stood a man he swore was staring at him. 

In a dark leather mask, with pulled back auburn hair. He saw the man smirk as Gladio tugged him away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, baby. Let's get a drink. This crowd looks like they've already got us beat by at least a bottle." 

Ignis allowed Gladio to lead him through the crowd, thick with bodies, though his attention lie with the man he saw staring. 

_Ardyn...? No, it isn't possible._

They approached the bar on the far side. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist. He ran a fingertip down the boning of the corset styled vest. 

"Baby, you okay?" 

Ignis turned to look at his husband. Gladio's expression was fraught with concern at his spouse's distraction. He smiled, and offered a small nod. 

"Yes, my apologies. I thought I saw a man staring at me." 

"Ignis, you look killer, I'm surprised -more- men aren't staring at you." 

Ignis smiled genuinely at the compliment. He wrapped his arm around Gladio's waist, and slipped between him and the bar to whisper in his ear.

"Wouldn't it make you jealous?"

He heard Gladio chuckle, though he was preoccupied by looking over his shoulder. Scanning the crowd for the man. 

No luck. His husband whispered back into his ear. 

"Yeah, but at the end of the night, I get to take you home." 

Ignis pulled back to smile at Gladio, and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. 

"And every night, my darling husband." 

He tried to shake the man from his head, and focus on Gladio. The man he vowed his love to. Gladio ordered their drinks, cognac to match the sultry, smoky atmosphere of the evening. 

Ignis turned to lean back against Gladio and sway slightly to the music while they waited for their drinks. 

He felt Gladio's nose against his ear. 

"You really are the most handsome thing here." 

Gladio's arms wrapped around Ignis as he swayed with him. 

"That would only be true if you weren't here, darling." 

He heard a deep, throaty chuckle from his husband as the music died down. He placed a kiss to the back of Ignis' ear, and pulled away as the bartender returned with their libations. 

Gladio took both, and handed one to Ignis, their fingers grazing each other, and a loving glance to match. They turned towards the crowd, and each glanced it over. 

Dimly lit by lanterns, the pier had an almost ethereal fairy-lit glow. Light refracted off the water, from the lanterns close to the pier, and from the moonlight farther out. 

Ignis watched the partygoers mingle. He sipped at his drink, and felt an arm slip around his waist. 

The newlywed couple mingled with the crowd as they sipped their drinks. Couples wrapped in each other's embrace paid no mind to the people around them. Gladio smirked at them, knowing as soon as he got to dance with his husband, they would look the same. 

Ignis finished his glass, and Gladio took it from his fingers. 

"I'm gonna bring these back to the bar." 

"I'll come with you."

"Nah, you stay. I want us to have a good space to dance." 

Ignis' brow furrowed, obscured by the mask. 

"How will you find me?" 

"Baby. You stand out in a crowd normally. Besides." Ignis saw Gladio's grin beneath his mask. "I'm your husband. I'll always find my way back to you."

He had to smile at that. He nodded, and Gladio departed into the crowd.

Ignis felt a hand on his hip spin him around. The hand remained firm on his hip, the stranger's other hand took Ignis' in his. 

"E-excuse me?!" 

He looked at his assailant. The man who had been staring. He looked at his face. 

Golden hazel eyes behind blood red leather. The mask covered from his forehead, down to points under his cheeks.

But Ignis knew those lips.

And Ignis knew that jaw. 

As he had for years.

He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, and allowed him to lead. 

"I knew it was you, the moment I laid eyes on you. You've some gall, sir."

"I lost my chance to dance with you at your wedding darling, I wasn't missing another." 

Ignis smirked, knowing Ardyn's game. Trying to pull him in. He pushed back. 

"You'd have been hard pressed to cut in then, Gladio was rather possessive of his new husband." 

Ardyn dipped him harshly, and nosed over his throat. Ignis felt his pulse pounding.

"You look ravishing, Ignis." 

Ardyn's voice was caramel sweet as ever, his words for Ignis alone. Ignis gasped out over the attention to the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Thank you, sir." 

Ardyn lifted him back up, and resumed their dance. Ignis tried his damnedest to resist his allure. He continued to try to push Ardyn away with his words, though his hands clutched firmly to him. 

"My husband will be back shortly." 

"Hm. I've an eye on him, and I'll be gone by then." 

Ardyn saw Gladio searching over the crowd. Saw his lips curl into a smile when he saw them dancing. His time was nigh.

"Speaking of...enjoy your evening, darling. I shall see you upon your return. Ah...Ignis?"

"Yes, sir?" 

Ardyn paused for a moment, his eyes searching over Ignis' masked face.

"Marriage suits you. You seem happy." 

Ignis pulled away from him, and cleared his throat. He nodded slightly. He was married. This was...no, this was only a dance. Then why did he feel so guilty? He responded under his breath.

"Thank you sir. And thank you for the dance." 

Ardyn offered a small bow, and disappeared back into the crowd. Gladio approached, and wrapped an arm around him; He rested his hand on the small of his back. Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder, and laced their free fingers together.

"I saw you found a dance partner without me." Gladio joked, smiling at his spouse. Ignis smiled back. He must not have realized who it was.

"Hardly. He couldn't compare to you, darling." 

"Oh yeah? Guess I'd better live up to that then." 

Gladio dipped Ignis back, and kissed over where Ardyn's lips had been not ten minutes prior. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another snifter of cognac in, the newlyweds found themselves swaying together in the sultry heat of the evening. 

Gladio had his arms wrapped around his husband, the thin man's back pressed against his chest. They swayed together, bodies moving in time with the music. 

Ignis placed his arms over Gladio's, and laced their fingers. He felt Gladio's breath hot on his ear.

"I've been thinking...about your dream." 

"The one where I...?"

"Mmhm." Gladio kissed Ignis' ear, continuing to tease while they swayed. "Been thinking about how you look good enough to kidnap." 

"Don't tease me, Gladio..."

"M'not." He pulled his arm away, and snuck his hand into his husband's trouser pocket. "I just like making you happy, baby. And...we're already wearing masks. I could take you back to the room..." 

Ignis felt heat flush his face as Gladio continued. 

"Cover your mouth with my hand, tie you to the bed..." 

He heard a small purr escape his husband's lips. 

"Touch you and tease you until you're sensitive enough to scream" Gladio enunciated the last word, drawing it out in his husband's ear.

Ignis turned his head, angling to see his spouse's face. He felt his pulse throb in his dick, felt Gladio's fingertips graze against it through his pocket.

"You're serious? You want to roleplay kidnapping me?" 

"If you want." Gladio smiled at his husband. It truly wasn't his style, but if Ignis wanted it, he was happy to oblige. 

"If you're certain...what are we waiting for?"


	4. Chapter 4

The gondola ride back was spent discussing hushed plans. 

Ignis was to head to the room first, Gladio would follow a few moments behind, and they would begin their game. 

"You remember the word, right baby?"

"Yes darling, cinnamon. Three syllables." 

Gladio smiled, and leaned to steal a kiss. 

"I love you. I'll be up in a few minutes, I'll run to that corner store for some snacks, and give you a head start."

"I love you too, darling. Oh, Gladio. Before you go to the store."

Ignis tapped on his mask. 

"Right! Thanks baby." Gladio lifted his mask, letting it rest on top of his head. "Be back soon!" 

Ignis watched him head down the street, before walking back into the hotel. 

He lifted his own mask off as he headed towards the bay of elevators. He caught his reflection in the shined metal as the elevator door closed in front of him. 

Blue and silver glitter remained on his face, no doubt from the sweat of the evening. He smoothed a hand over his hair as the elevator doors opened to his floor. 

He fished his keycard out of his pocket, and held it over the card reader. A beep and a green light later, he walked into their honeymoon suite.

His heels clicked along the floor as he walked over to replace his mask in the black box. 

"Alright Ignis. Act as if you aren't aware your husband is going to come through the door and manhandle you." He spoke quietly to himself, trying to settle his nerves. Their roleplay was normally joking, loving. Kept for costumes and Halloween parties. This was something different entirely. Ignis didn't know what to anticipate at his husband playing the kidnapper.

He paused, thinking of what he should do in preparation. 

"Act as if you're just coming home..." 

He lifted his foot back, and struggled a heeled boot off, then it's mate. He sat them by the closet, and grabbed the hanger for his jacket. He placed it in the closet, and made his way to the bathroom, his now only stocking clad feet plodding on the floor.

He looked over his reflection, a clearer image of the face he saw in the elevator.

"You look a mess, Ignis."

He found a washcloth, and turned on the tap. He held a finger under the water until it was warm enough, then the cloth.

He heard the card reader click in the adjoining room, and the door open and close. 

"Darling, is that you?" 

He leaned his face into the wash cloth, hoping to wipe most of the glitter off. He kept his eyes closed, and wiped down his neck.

When he opened his eyes, his husband stood behind him, his face covered by his mask. 

He gasped, genuinely startled by him. Gladio hooked his arm around Ignis, pinning his arms to his sides. 

"Ah! How did you get in here? H-hel-mm!" 

Gladio took the washcloth from Ignis' hand, and pressed it into his mouth to stifle his faux cry for help. He turned Ignis around, and scooped him up over his shoulder, holding an arm around the waist, and another over the thighs. 

Ignis kicked his calves slightly, not wanting to hurt Gladio, but at least wanting to play along. After all, it was his fantasy, not Gladio's. 

Gladio carried him over to the bed, and placed him face down. He held Ignis' wrists pinned at the small of his back. 

"I've been watching you all night." 

He leaned to grab something from the nightstand, unseen to Ignis, though Ignis could feel his weight shift away. 

"Saw you with your brute of a husband. Saw you dancing with that man." 

_Ardyn. Oh god. He knows I was dancing with Ardyn. No, how could he?_

Ignis' heart sank, heavy with guilt. He felt soft leather cuffs being fastened around his wrists. Something Ardyn had done a thousand times before. He couldn't shake the thought of the older man. 

"I followed your husband, and...he won't be coming to save you." 

He made a choked sound, and tried to struggle. Despite knowing it was Gladio toying with him, the natural panic made his head swim. 

"You're all mine now, Ignis."

Exactly what Ardyn wanted. Ignis tried to kick, but Gladio caught him around the ankles. He flipped Ignis over with a rough hand to his side, and pinned his calves with his own leg. 

Gladio looked down on Ignis, his eyes purely predatory. A look Ignis knew all too well. He tried to squirm under his husband, as he started to unfasten his trousers. 

He didn't want this. This wasn't Gladio. These weren't Gladio's words. This wasn't something Gladio would do to him. 

It was something Ardyn would. He felt panicked. He felt faint. He needed to get free.

Gladio had only managed to get Ignis' pants down to his thighs, exposing the silvery gray of his lace boyshorts, and the garters holding his thigh highs up, before Ignis interrupted him with the one thing that would cause him to stop. 

"Mn nn mn!" 

Three syllables, muffled behind the makeshift gag. Gladio quickly pulled the cloth from Ignis' mouth, and he repeated himself.

"Cinnamon" The word wavered, his voice nearly cracking. 

Gladio yanked the mask off of his face, and stood off of Ignis. 

"It's okay, baby. It's me, it's me. It's just me." 

He tossed the mask haphazardly into the black box with Ignis'. 

"Gladio, I don't want to do this anymore-" 

He tried to explain, meanwhile trying to kick his trousers off of his legs. Gladio cooed, trying to hush and calm him. He pulled his trousers off and let them fall to the floor before sitting on the bed and pulling Ignis onto his lap. 

"It's okay, baby, it's done, it's over." 

"N-no, not--" Ignis tried to find the words, his heart pounding. Gladio uncuffed him, bringing his wrists in front of him, and massaging them gently as he waited for Ignis to continue. "What you said...how you acted...it...it was too much-"

"Baby, I'm sor-"

Ignis shook his head. 

"Let me finish. Please." 

Gladio nodded, and quieted. He hadn't meant to cut Ignis off. He rubbed over the top of Ignis' back as he started to loosen the laces on his corset to free him. 

"It was too much like him. Like...Ardyn."

His name felt heavy on his tongue, lurid, arsenic in a fine scotch. He scowled subconsciously and continued. "Gladio,  
I can't do this anymore." 

"Can't do what, baby?" Gladio's voice was quiet, concerned.

"I can't work with him anymore, Gladio. I...can't allow him to have this hold over me anymore."

Gladio moved his fingers deftly over the eyehooks down the front of the vest while Ignis explained. 

"It's gone on too long, Gladio...I'll not let the thought of him ruin my honeymoon, or my marriage."

Ignis slipped free of the vest the moment Gladio finished freeing him. He clasped his hands to either side of Gladio's face, and stroked over his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Errant red and gold glitter stuck to his hands. The corner of his lip twitched in a smile. 

"You've had to deal with it for too long, my sweet, darling husband."

"Baby, it--"

"Hush, Gladiolus." 

He pressed his lips quickly to Gladio's, and smiled slightly again. 

"I've made up my mind. I shall quit upon our return."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ignis, wake up."_

_He opened his eyes, but couldn't move. He saw Ardyn looking over him, stroking over his cheek._

_"Ardyn, I want to go home, to my husband."_

_"Oh...my darling. I've told you, your husband can't help you. You tried to leave me, darling. I can't have that."_

_He felt the panic well in his chest. He tried to struggle against what held him._

_"Ignis, wake up!"_

Ignis woke with a start, in a cold sweat. Gladio had an arm wrapped around him, his hand stroking over his sweat-damp hair. 

"Baby, you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" 

He relaxed as soon as he looked over Gladio's face. He glanced around the room. Their bedroom. 

They had only been home a day, and it was already time to return to work. For Ignis, for the last day. 

"Yes...Yes, just anxious." 

"Hey...it's gonna be fine, baby. No one's pushing you."

Ignis sat up to squint at the clock. Fifteen minutes before his alarm. He settled back into Gladio's arms, and stayed there for the remainder of the time. His mind stewed with theoretical outcomes of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis had chosen to wear trousers in lieu of a skirt for his last day, tailored to his long legs and tapered to accent a pair of burgundy heels with a petite strap over the vamp. He paired them with a button down burgundy blouse he had purchased on their honeymoon, the top buttons undone to accentuate his collarbones. 

He had accepted the offer of a ride to work from his husband. They both anticipated Ignis being too upset to drive, and agreed once it was said and done, that Gladio would pick him up.

They shared a kiss, and a smile before parting. Ignis hoped it was enough to give him the courage he required. 

He carried the two coffees he picked up every morning up to the same floor he had gone for years. To the same office his legs carried him to without knowing. Straight to Ardyn. 

Ardyn sat at his computer, reading glasses perched on his nose. He turned upon hearing Ignis approach, and offered a courteous smile. 

"Good morning, Ignis. Welcome back."

Ignis felt his heart break as soon as he saw him. He cleared his throat, and sat one of the coffees in front of Ardyn. 

"Ardyn, we need to talk." 

"Clearly so if you're referring to me by name. Please, sit." 

He gestured to the chair across from him. Ignis settled down in it, leaving his coffee on the desk in front of him, and folding his hands on his lap. 

He took a deep breath, and looked at Ardyn. 

"Sir...Ardyn..." He fidgeted with his wedding ring, and exhaled. "I'm tendering my resignation. I...can no longer juggle my marriage, and my...our..." 

He didn't know quite how to describe his and Ardyn's relationship. He fidgeted again, and realized Ardyn's face wasn't harsh. It wasn't upset. It was...calm. Accepting. Almost resigned. He removed his reading glasses and set them on his desk. 

"Formally, Ignis Scientia, I accept your resignation, effective immediately, and I thank you for your years of service. Informally..." His voice trailed off, tapering into a heavy exhale. "Darling, I said goodbye to you at your wedding. It doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Ardyn sipped his coffee. 

"Don't make me say it, Ignis. Not now." 

Ignis felt himself quiver. He felt the tears threaten to fill his eyes. 

"Say it." He demanded, his voice coming out in shaky whisper.

Ardyn acquiesced almost immediately, the words quiet, but said with conviction. 

"I love you, Ignis." 

Ignis choked on a sob. He swallowed it down in order to continue. 

"Nearly a decade I've wanted to hear those words, Ardyn Izunia. It's too late. I'm married, I'm -happy.-" He put emphasis on the last word, reminding himself. This is why he was doing this. 

"I -know,- Ignis. I...I know."

"You -know-?" Ignis' voice came out harsher than he intended. He was frustrated, but he didn't know why. Frustrated at the situation. Frustrated at Ardyn's confession. Frustrated at his easy acceptance of his resignation. "You -know?- Ardyn, you followed me to Venice! On my honeymoon!"

Ardyn remained quiet a moment, before defending himself.

"Darling. I...I wasn't at your wedding. A selfish decision, I know. I should have been there for you, but I felt it not my place. Yes, I went to Venice. I needed to see you. I watched you, Ignis, after our dance. I watched you, and your husband. Dancing, swaying as if no one else was there." 

Ardyn glanced away as if it pained him to say. 

"I saw you, and you were blissful. You were gorgeous, and so happy in his arms. It was the one thing I wasn't capable of giving you." 

Ardyn stood, and Ignis swore he saw the glint of a tear running down his cheek. He watched Ardyn thumb it away under the guise of brushing his hair back as he rifled through his desk drawer. 

"I've a parting gift for you." 

Ignis watched Ardyn pull the small, black box from his desk drawer. He opened it, and sat it on the desk in front of him. 

An engagement ring. Gold, with thin golden strands across a marquise cut ruby. 

Ignis felt the tears slide down his cheek as Ardyn continued. 

"It was always meant to be yours, but a braver man beat me to it." 

Ignis closed the box, and clutched it in his hand. He didn't have the heart to see if it fit. He didn't think Ardyn had the heart to see him try it on. He tucked it into his bag, and took the moment while he was leaned over to wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

He stood to meet Ardyn's height, and forced a smile. 

"Thank you, Ardyn. For...for everything." 

"Thank you, darling."

He took Ignis into his arms. Ignis immediately reciprocated, squeezing Ardyn tight. 

He allowed himself to say the words. He needed them out, after so many years. 

"I love you Ardyn."

"I love you too, my darling Ignis. How I wish I could turn back the years, and give you what you deserve."

Ignis smiled sadly, and leaned to place a chaste kiss on Ardyn's cheek. He parted from the hug with a sad, almost wistful smile.

"You did. You gave me Gladio." 

Ignis leaned to pick up his bag. 

"I'll clean out my desk, and be on my way."

Ardyn shook his head. He inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself. 

"No, no. You...go on. I shall ship anything i find to you. Ignis...if you require anything...Anything at all. Please, don't hesitate to call me." 

Ignis smiled sadly, the tears stinging his eyes again. He pulled his work badge from the clip on his waist, and placed it on Ardyn's desk. 

"Thank you, Ardyn." 

He took a last glance at Ardyn, before departing. He made it to the elevator at a hurried pace before he had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle his quiet sob. He glanced back to see Ardyn looking at him as he closed his office door, tears staining his cheeks. 

He had managed to calm his crying before making it to the ground floor, trading his glasses for his prescription sunglasses from his bag. 

He walked aimlessly, eventually ending up in the nearby park he had been on so many coffee dates to, with both Gladio, and Ardyn.

Ignis slipped the small black box out of his bag as he took a seat on a secluded bench. He opened it, and looked at the ring Ardyn had gifted him. He slipped it over his right ring finger, and scoffed. It fit perfectly. Of course it did. 

He held his hands in front of him, looking over both rings, before removing Ardyn's and returning it to the box. He slipped it back into his bag and pulled out his phone. 

A breeze kicked up as he poked his speed dial, one of two. 

"Gladio? Hello, love. Yes. I'm alright."

He smiled slightly as he said the words. 

"I'm all yours." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The annual gala arrived before Ignis could believe it. He helped Gladio affix a ruby cufflink to his sleeve. 

"You gonna be okay when you see him?" 

Ignis turned for Gladio to help him fasten a golden chain around his neck. From it, dangled a gold ring, with a marquise cut ruby. 

"Yes, darling. Will you be alright if he asks for a dance?" 

Gladio nodded without a second thought.

"Of course, babe. As long as you are." 

He no longer had reason for jealousy. Ignis and Ardyn had, for the most part, fallen out of contact at Ignis' behest. He said it would be easier for him to heal that way. For him to find his sense of self, and be able to afford Gladio all of the love and attention he had deserved for so long. 

Ignis began working with Gladio, in the mean time. Clarus hired him under the title of executive assistant, though Gladio knew what the true purpose was. Ignis realized as soon as the little black envelope arrived with both Gladio's, and his name embossed. He was now Gladio's partner, in marriage, and in business. 

Ignis hadn't anticipated walking to their table, and seeing Ardyn with a date to the gala. He smirked, and waved politely as they approached. Ardyn stood, and prompted his date to follow suit. 

"Did you bribe them to seat us together again?" Gladio asked with a cheeky grin as he outstretched his hand to shake Ardyn's. 

"Only that first year, I assure you." Ardyn returned the grin, and shook Gladio's hand. "Pleasure to see you, Gladiolus." 

Ardyn turned his attention to Ignis, smiling warmly. He embraced Ignis curtly, with only an arm, and kissed his cheek. Ignis returned the gesture. 

"Lovely as always, Ignis. Congratulations on making partner."

"Thank you, Ardyn." Ignis smiled politely at Ardyn's date. He extended his hand to the younger man. 

"Ignis Scientia, and this is my husband, Gladiolus Amicitia."

The blonde's face lit up. 

"Oh! Prompto Argentum! I'm Ardyn's--" 

"Partner." Ardyn interjected with a smile. 

Ignis couldn't hide his surprise, despite his best try. 

Prompto kissed Ardyn's cheek. 

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks before the auction starts, 'kay?" 

"Of course." 

They watched the young blonde hurry away. Gladio jerked his head towards the bar. 

"Same, babe. Bottle for the table?" 

"Sounds lovely, darling. Thank you." He smiled at Gladio, before turning his attention back to Ardyn after he left. "Partner?" Ignis asked quietly. 

"If he referred to me as boyfriend once more in public I would scream. And yes, he is also my assistant. No where near your caliber, but..."

"Does he make you happy?" Ignis pouted slightly, genuinely concerned with how Ardyn was doing. He was pleased to see the smile across his lips as he nodded. 

"He does." Ardyn gestured at the ring on Ignis' necklace. "Though not as much as seeing that not in a box." 

Ignis scoffed jokingly, and turned his face away from Ardyn. 

"I'm inclined to take it off, given you've traded me in for a younger model." 

He smirked, and gestured toward the bar with his clutch. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, -who- got traded for a younger model?!" Ardyn raised his brows, and gestured in the same direction.

Both men shared a laugh, and a short, loving smile. 

"It is nice to see you again, Ardyn." 

"You as well, darling. And how is your relationship fairing?" 

Ignis glanced toward the bar, and saw Gladio with a bottle of champagne in each hand. He noticed him glance back, and smile. 

"Oh. Business as usual."


End file.
